The Blind Strawberry Death
by noumkin
Summary: Ichigo is blind. Follows canon, and perhaps anime. Xover with Until Death Do Us Part. Possible Aizen/Ichigo pairing, though a bit late. Please Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**The Blind Strawberry Death  
**

_Ssshhhhh..._

Rain. Cold, falling rain. So cold.

"Mom? Mom!"

The sky. It's evening, right?

"So delicious! A female human's soul is always so delicious!"

Was the sky supposed to be dark? Or was it bright orange like usual?

"Mom! Wake up! It's hurt!"

A figure was walking down the pavement in the rain.

"Hm? What's that?"

Everything was too painful I don't remember.

"Wake up, mom! WAKE UP!"

I've been screaming her name I've never realized someone coming towards me.

There were only few things I could remember.

My mother's cold and unmoving body.

The cold rain hitting my face and body, washing away my cold sweat, tears and blood.

The horrendous laugh that was my mother's killer.

The new moving awareness inside me.

And my new eternal void of darkness.

Ever since that day, my life was changed forever.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : **The Blind Strawberry

* * *

~Six years later~

_**Karakura Town, 7.13 P.M., Friday**_

_Bash! Thud._

"What the! You suddenly appear and kick over Yama-chan, plus you want us to get out of here! ?"

I scratched my not-itchy head. The kick is not my usual one after all, and he's already fell over. He must be weak. VERY weak.

"What are you thinking? You wanna die? Huh? !"

I rolled my eyes. Vague sound similar to laughter ringing in my head. I think I heard laughter from the end of the street too. Must be my imagination.

Oh? Have I introduced myself? Here's some important notes:

**Name : **Kurosaki Ichigo

**Age : **15 years old

**Hair colour : **Orange

**Eye colour : **Amber

**Occupation : **High school student

"Say something, you..."

**Special Skill : **-

Damn, he's so loud. I think my ears' going to bleed...bless my headphones.

_Bash! Thud._

"Aah!"

"Toshi-chan's down!"

I could smell fear radiating from them in folds. How ridiculous. Am I that scary? Ishida and Tatsuki had never been intimidated by me, Chad hardly had any kind of reaction... perhaps they're immune to my scary face somehow? Or I'm just not scary enough?

And damn, these people are LOUD. Do they even know what they did wrong?

"D-don't know what's going on, but this is dangerous... I've never seen such irrational violence..."

Irrational you say? You guys the one that started the whole thing first!

"That guy's definitely one of those... If we fight with him, we'll be killed for sure...!"

That's it!

"Shut up already!" I stomped my feet.

"Oof!" I pointed my left hand towards a direction where I believe I heard the little vase knocked over.

"All you guys look over there!" Really, I am so loud I couldn't hear myself. I usually don't scream this much, but I need to get this thing across.

"Question ONE!" I swear I could hear their heartbeats skipped a beat. Don't laugh!

"What the heck can that be? !" I picked the one in the middle.

"Okay, you over there, the stinky-looking one!" That guy really smells. How long ago since he had his last actual bath?

"Huh...? M...me?" Of course, you idiot! Shut up, voice in my head!

"U...umm..." Just answer the question.

"An offering to the kid who died here recently..." Oh, so he knew. Well...

"GREAT ANSWER!" _Bash! Thud._

"MIT-CHAN! !"

"MIT-CHAN'S DOWN! !" Stop cheering, voice! Now...

"Question TWO!" Really, I should stop screaming...

I glared over at the source of those loud voices. The two who still standing were busy looking after their fallen ones. How nice...but that's not important now.

"Then why is the vase knocked over?" I made my voice as scary as possible without having to rise my tone. It actually close to growling but I don't really care.

And they actually whimpered. WHIMPERED. Pathetic.

**Kurosaki Ichigo. 15 years old.**

"Th...that's..." I walked over towards them slowly, threateningly. Like a predator stalking its prey. They're drenched in sweat. Disgusting.

**Hair colour : Orange**

"That's cuz we knocked it over..."

**Eye colour : Amber**

"...skateboarding?"

**Occupation : High school student**

"I see..." I love this. I really, REALLY love this.

**Special skill :**

_**Ability to 'see' ghosts**_

"Then shouldn't you apologize to her! ?" I pointed to the direction of the dangling chain.

"KYAAAA! !" Okay, now he really laugh out loud. And that had caused my head to spin. Are their faces really that funny? I really wish I could see them.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!"

"I won't do it anymore. I'm sorry!" and their voices faded along with their scuffling feet, though they're still quite loud to me. After a while, I heard footsteps approaching from the other street behind the wall. Calculated, cool footsteps. Light, but still can be heard. Footsteps belonged to someone I've known for the last six years, along with the familiar heartbeat.

However, I ignored him and took out my shades and walking stick I hid in my pocket.

"Are those really necessary, Kurosaki?" Ishida Uryuu, my long-time friend who is also my classmate. Him, his glasses and sewing kit, inseparable.

"If we scare them this much, they probably won't come around here any more. And I've told you to call me Ichigo, you retard," I turned to look at the small bluish flame, the ghost girl, ignoring Uryuu's retort.

"Sorry 'bout that, using you this way." I heard her chain dangling again and rustling of clothes when she shook her head. Uryuu only walked silently beside me, fuming. Heh, good for him. Who told him to suddenly disappear to nowhere when I faced those guys?

"Nah. I'm the one who asked you to chase them away, I have to cooperate at least this much."

She has such sweet voice. She must be really cute. Too bad she died early.

"Well then, bye. We'll bring you new flowers soon." 'That would be MY job then,' I heard Uryuu mumbling to himself. Yep, that's true. Serves him right!

"Okay. Thanks onii-chantachi. Now I can spend my time quietly."

And I can live in peace too. And quiet. Uryuu and I waved back at her.

"You're welcome. Hurry up and go to heaven."

Please.

Yes, I'm a guy who can 'see' ghosts. Uryuu too, but he usually ignores them.

The spirits are usually attracted more towards me, since my spiritual awareness level is higher than Uryuu. Therefore, I usually do this just to reduce them. And sometimes, Uryuu helped me. Like buying flowers and vase for that girl. It's not like I could see what kind of flowers I buy.

Because, you see, I'm blind. Since six years ago. After that fateful evening.

"You know those aren't really that necessary, right? She's going to be exorcised by the shinigami sooner or after."

_Tap. Tap. Flip. _

"Well, since we can't really help them cross-over, at least we should give them their last wishes before they move on. You're the one with the ability, why aren't you do it?"

_Tap. Tap. Flop._

I heard him adjusted his glasses. He has stopped reading. His voice somehow become quieter, much quieter than usual.

"A Quincy can only destroy, Kurosaki. We don't exorcise pluses. That job is for shinigami." he said the last word with loathe. Really, just how long until he can forget such stupid feud?

My friend Uryuu, is a Quincy. A quincy is a human with the ability to manipulate spirit particles, or reishi and used them to fight other spiritual creatures, mainly Hollows. There's only two quincy left in the world, that is Uryuu and his father, Ishida Ryuken but his father refused to acknowledge his status, and more focused on his job as the director of Karakura General Hospital.

He focused on saving living people like my dad, and let the dead to be handled by the dead, which is shinigami.

However, I haven't sensed any of them these few days. There's one, a few miles from here, but it's so weak I doubt the shinigami can do much. But there's only a few Hollows around, none is close, so maybe the shinigami can finish them. There's no need for Uryuu's interference now, right?

Oh, how I knew about all this? Well, since my friend is the last Quincy and a die-hard hater of shinigami, I supposed I picked up a lot from him.

Especially since I have an abnormal amount of reiatsu inside me, trying to leak out like water out of water pipes. I'm still trying to control it, dammit! Damn Uryuu's smugness.

Well, at least I can make small reishi ball and shot them at the Hollows, and no, I'm nothing like that fraud Kanonji, thank you very much.

Taking so much time musing in my own world, I hardly noticed the drop in temperature. The coming of nightfall. Uryuu walked so quietly beside me. Perhaps he's been thinking too?

"Hey Uryuu?"

"Hm?"

"Is it dark already?" I heard Uryuu's neck muscles flexed, looking up towards the sky.

"Hm...not really. There's still a few streaks of orange left in the sky. But most places have darken. Even the streetlights have turned on." Yes, I could hear the prickling of the electricity, turning on the lights. The sky must be really beautiful.

"Hey, Kurosaki?"

"Yes?"

"There's none of them nearby, right?"

"Hm...no. There's one shinigami several miles, no, five miles from here. Hollows, there's two, no, three. The nearest one is around three miles from here, so don't worry."

"Thanks. Hey, we're at your house."

"Oh, really? Thanks. See you tomorrow." I reached my house's front gate when he suddenly called me.

"Ichigo-kun." I turned around to face him. He rarely calls me that name now, so there must be something he wanted to tell me.

"Yes?"

"If there's anything unusual, hurry up and call me, okay? I'll come as soon as I can." the same sentence he said since the last six years ago. Those words that gave me the feeling of safety and courage to continue my life. To endure the eternal darkness. The light blue flames that gave me strength to move on since that day.

"Yeah, sure." I said while giving him my sincerest smile, the smile that I rarely give to anyone.

I could almost imagined him smiling back with the same amount of sincerity.

"See you tomorrow." and he walked away. I then entered my house after standing there for a while, just until I lost the sound of his silent footsteps.

Another step before entering my house, my sanctuary, I noticed a sudden decrease in reiatsu signature. One of the grey flames were extinguished. Uryuu.

I couldn't help but smile. Sometimes, being blind can be really worth it.

Being too caught up inside my own thinking, I somehow failed to sense a tear in the sky not far from the place where the ghost girl was.

_**Karakura Town, 16 hours before, Friday**_

A figure in black was seen standing on an electric pole, accompanied by a fluttering black-red butterfly.

The figure, a dark-haired petite girl in pitch black kimono, complete with a sheathed sword at her waist was standing still, watching the sleeping town of Karakura.

The only sound present was the constant beeping of her cellphone.

_Beep! Beep!_

"It must around here..." Violet glancing at the cellphone screen.

"I see...I feel a strong spiritual activity."

And the girl leapt off, the black butterfly not far behind.


	2. The Blind Strawberry Death

After I heard Uryuu walked off, I stepped inside my family house/clinic.

My father is the neighbourhood doctor. He however saves lives, not people.

I heard the front door clicked open, and I entered. I failed to hear the warning in my head.

_He's coming._

"I'm home..." _Swoosh._ Wait, what's that?

_Dush!_

"YOU'RE - LATE!" Ah, _that._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2 : **The Blind Strawberry Death

* * *

The flying kick had me thrown back out into the yard. Damn, he kicked so hard. Stop laughing!

"What time do you think it is, you delinquent son? ! You know dinner is every night at seven!"

Ugh, damn...

"You! Is that how you greet your son who just came back from performing a serious exorcism? !"

"Silence! No matter what reason, to he who disrupts this household's iron harmony, only a punishment of blood can be rendered!"

"Or what? Are you implicitly bragging again that only you can touch ghosts and talk to them! ? I'm jealous!"

"Shut up! It's not like I wanted to be born this way!"

"Oh~ stop it both of you. The food's getting cold~. Didn't Uryuu-nii with you, onii-chan?"Her voice is always the sweetest. Yuzu.

"Leave 'em alone, Yuzu. Another bowl." Always hiding her emotions inside the tough girl exterior. Karin.

"He's already gone home. First of all, the rules in this house is too strict! In what world is there a parent that sets a curfew for a healthy male high school student at 7 P.M.-"

"Oh? Onii-chan, you already have a new person." Oh, now I noticed him. Why didn't you say so earlier, stupid voice?

"This guy! When did he?" _That's cuz you never ask, stupid King._

"I get rid of them, again and again but it's always like this, dammit!" _Tough luck, King-o._

Shut up! I swear I could feel him sticking his tongue at me. What the hell?

"You can 'see' them, touch them, talk to them, plus you're a special level spirit medium. Your troubles are fourfold. Must be tough having high 'specs', Ichi-nii." Nice, Karin. Very nice.

"But now I'm a little envious of onii-chan. I can only see a blur. I want to see them clearly." You have no idea, Yuzu. You have no idea.

"Not me, since I refused to believe them."

"Huh...? But why? You can see them, right?"

"As long as I refused to believe them, everything else is pointless." _Heh, that's your sister alright, King._

But I do know for what reason. She didn't want another incident like me.

"Forget about that. Hey, I thought of a new project. Listen."

"Karin! Stop using me for your own profit!"

_He's coming, King._

"An opening!" Old goat had me in arm lock, hindering my movement. Yeah right. I smirked. The old goat kind of noticed it.

I twisted my arm and threw him away.

The result?

"Masaki! ! Your son beats me again! He's gotten so strong! That's our son!" he ran and cried at mom's poster he hanged at the wall.

"Ugh dad! Stop that, and put down that poster! You're disgusting!" That thing must be huge. Karin said the length of that thing almost the same as my height. No wonder Uryuu and Ryuuken-san never wanted to come to our house. It's too embarrassing.

"Look, Masaki! Karin too.. she's growing up! I'm soo proud of them! Though I'm a bit sad...they don't want daddy anymore..." he wept.

"Hell no!" Karin and I chorused together.

"Masaki!"

_Bash! _"Shut up old man! You're too loud!" He is.

"What was that?" and the old man strikes. A few punches delivered, added by several kicks. Hey, don't think I can't fight just because I'm blind! If not, I might not be able to survive my kendo teacher's wrath. And Yuzu interferes.

"Stop this instant! Onii-chan! Dad!" and we stopped. Karin, however, is laughing. We must have looked terrible.

"Come on, let's have dinner. The food's already got cold." Yuzu's usual sweet voice is a bit high pitched, she must be angry. And dad started to whine and compliments his growing girls, before gets yelled by Karin again.

Everyone's so loud. Dad... Yuzu... Karin... We've always been together. I can't help but to smile.

Oh how I wish I could see their smiling faces, Yuzu and Karin growing up, even dad's goofiness.

But I can't.

Because I'm blind. I can never see them smiling again. This thought had somehow broken my heart.

I sighed, and suddenly everyone become quiet. They realized my changing mood. I could feel three pairs of eyes watching me going to the stairs. I already pocketed my walking stick. No need for them to be used inside the house, I've memorized it well.

Yuzu broke the silence first.

"Onii-chan?" Her voice changed again. She's worried.

"I'm going to bed. I don't want any dinner today."

Karin spoke, "Ichi-nii, Mamoru-san calls before you came home. He wants to speak with you. He said you must not forget about tomorrow's _activity._"

Hijikata Mamoru, my kendo sensei. The first person who gave me the ray of hope in this eternal darkness. The person who saved me from that rainy day.

I turned my head to the direction of Karin's voice and smile. This behaviour made me looked like someone normal. I've even trained my eyes to look straight at that person to give illusion of me seeing, although I didn't see a thing.

"Sure. Thanks, Karin. I'll call him later. G'night, everyone," and they all chorused goodnight back.

When I heard them looking away and to their own devices, I released a heavy sigh. It's hard hiding my true feelings from them. But it's just too painful. I don't want my sisters to be sad.

I rake a hand through my hair and continued walking to my bedroom. When I entered my bedroom, I quickly take off my headphones, shades, and my school uniform and took my bath towel. After a rather refreshing bath, I wear a fresh pair of jeans and shirt before taking my walking stick and headed to my bed. Tuning out the other noises, I unfold my walking stick and unsheathed the hidden sword inside it.

This walking stick/katana is Mamoru-san's gifts to me during my thirteenth birthday. That time I've managed to clear his final test. He had taught me the way of swordsmanship, martial arts, and how to live as a blind, since he was blind too.

Mamoru-san was a former freelancing swordsman, hired by a free anti-criminal network that work to eliminate all the criminals in the world. He lost his sight during a mission in Chechnya due to a detonating explosive round. He however, continued his job with the network with a few helps from the network, including from his wife Haruka.

Mamoru-san, however, didn't have hypersensitive senses like me. To compensate with my blindness, my body had developed the other senses, including my sixth sense. I can hear even the smallest noise like an ant's movement to noises like truck horns as far as miles away.

However, due to the increasing noise pollution especially in the cities, my sensitive will be affected greatly. There is even the possibility of me being deaf due to the excessive noise. Haruka-san had bought me a headphone set with an Ipod. Using the headphone as a noise filter device, Mamoru-san had taught me how to tune out unnecessary sounds and noises and focus on the sound I wanted to hear. To do this, I have learned how to meditate.

By meditating, I can learn to relax, cleared my mind and focus. This activity also helped me train my other senses including my sixth sense. That's why I could sense other spiritual being even miles away. Another side factor is that the number of spiritual beings like Hollows and shinigami are scarce in the town. I'm not sure what would happen if I was in a town full of spiritual beings, perhaps I will have to use the custom-made sunglasses just like Mamoru-san.

Oh, and how do I 'see' other spiritual beings? I can see their spiritual core and spiritual thread. When a spiritual being is nearby, or maybe in front of me, I can see their spiritual core in the form of flames, bluish-white for pluses, blue for Quincy, grey for Hollows, and bright red for shinigami.

However, for me, I have pitch black flames with blue, white and red linings. Just like my world of darkness. I believe my father was a former shinigami as he has pink, almost reddish flames but how he lost his powers I have no idea. Normal humans however, had no or very small flames like pluses. That's how I can differentiate between the living and the dead. Including the chains.

Placing the blade's scabbard beside me, the blade on top of my lap, I started to meditate cross-legged on my bed. Tuning out all the noises, sounds and reiatsu, I focused to my own soul. Feeling my raging jet-black flames, I reached. And sucked in.

Opening my eyes, I see only blackness. As expected. But the difference is the place is windy. High place. Temperature moderate, warm. Daylight. And lastly...

"Yo, King."

The familiar distorted voice. Yep, I'm in the right place. In my mindscape, with the other part of me. Shirosaki. I smirked.

"Yo."

_**Someplace in Karakura Town, time unknown**_

"Hah, hah, hah..." a familiar chain dangling from the chest of a familiar girl.

"Help...help...onii-chan.." and she continued running.

A distorted roar could be heard, shocking the exhausted girl. A huge form looming the girl, shadowing her fragile figure. Fear etched on her small face.

"No...no...KYAAA!"

Blood dripping. The girl was no more. The huge figure licked its bloodied face. _Hungry..._

"So huge... this soul.. so delicious... its nearby!" and the figure disappeared into the darkness, leaving a bloody trail behind.

_**Ichigo's mindscape, time unknown**_

"Yo, King"

"Yo"

I heard rustling of clothes. He's standing up. Was he sitting just now?

"So, what's up?" Oh, he's grinning.

"It's our daily meeting, Shiro. What do you think we should do?" Tapping. Is he tapping his chin? How unusual.

Oh, let me introduce you to Shiro, my alter ego. As he is my alter ego, he has the same face and body as me, only of different colour based on what he told me. He's a violent, evil, bloodthirsty bastard. And he possessed very colourful vocabulary. He's also quite clever. However, he has one thing I didn't have no matter how much I wish. He can see. Therefore, that makes him a violent, crazy, bloodthirsty bastard that can see his blind counterpart as clear as day. And that is a huge disadvantage for me. Especially when my mindscape is consisted of rows of endless skyscrapers which is inverted and we are standing on the windows. Impressive isn't it?

Even my own mind disagree with my condition.

"Why don't we play with swords today?" he said suddenly, making swishing noise like blade slicing the air.

Shit. And he leapt off. If I could see his face now, I swear he must have that customary bloodthirsty grin on his face.

Materializing my own blade, I jumped backwards and missed his horizontal slice to my chest. Or is it neck? I'm not sure.

He continue to attack me, laughing out loud like there's no tomorrow. Block, parry, parry, thrust, thrust, block.

One thing I forgot to tell, is that he learns everything I've learned. Which means he knew every single moves and tactics I knew, including my feelings and weaknesses, adding his sight, makes him a very formidable enemy.

But he is also the reason behind my sanity, or insanity, I don't know.

Not everyone has another person inside his mind that taunts and comments your every movement, you know?

"What the hell, King? Becoming a coward today, eh? Or you're just too scared to cut me down? My dear little King afraid of slicing his dearest little Horse eh?" Shiro taunts me, hitting the very core of my problem. Adding his maniacal laugh only make things worse. He managed to cut my left arm, spurting little blood. And that little slice put my senses in overdrive. Damn, tune it out! Tune it out!

He's right. That's exactly my problem right now. I'm afraid of cutting him, fearing of losing him from my mind forever. Having no one that could understand your sealed heart to its depth is somehow disconcerting. Even if that person is your alter ego that tried to take over your body every now and then.

"Don't worry, King-o. I won't die even if you cut me to small little pieces." How reassuring.

"Then how do I do that? Are you gonna let me give you a cut?" His smirk widen.

"Hell no!" and he shot a cero at me. Damn, danger! Danger!

I sidestepped, _voom_, I could feel the condensed energy moved past me, the heat burning my skin. Having decided my move, I leapt forward and attack. I'm not gonna let him attack me again.

Having decided his location(I could see his blazing pristine white flame with black, red and blue linings), I thrust my sword to where his heart is. Learning human anatomy with Uryuu's father really worth it. He however, sidestepped my attack, and copied my movement with his own.

The fight was vicious, I've never called my spar with him a spar, since the ending was usually between me being stabbed or him having sliced body parts, or charred. Our fight looked like a beautiful dance to the death by two deadly warriors, or beasts, both finding chances to finish each other off. We let our instincts took control, sometimes strategies our movement so that I won't fall off or tripped, and he won't waste his cero on fragile buildings. One who has the most serious injuries lost. That's how we spar, even in hand-to-hand combat. Cheating is allowed, since real battles is not always fair.

Having distanced myself, I prepared a small, very condensed reishi ball while Shiro decided to shoot a very strong cero. We both shot at the same time. Resulting in a massive destruction of several buildings.

Not waiting for the debris to fall off, I spread my senses, searching for that particular raging white flames. Reiraku search is pretty much useless here, since Shiro is very good at hiding that thing. I'm good at that too, just not as good as him. Living in someone's mind gave him enough time to practice.

Left. I jumped to the left, leaving the destroyed building behind. Leaping off from building to building, I spread my senses farther. Danger! I ducked.

_Voom. Voom. _Two ceros went past me. What the hell? Since when he learn that?

However, I don't have enough time to think. He was suddenly behind me. With his strong arms, he choked me, stealing my breath. I coughed blood. There must be internal injuries somewhere.

"Give up, King. I give you 30 seconds." I could feel his hot breath at my ears, when he whispered almost flirtatiously at me. I futilely trying to suppress myself from shivering. I could feel him smirking victoriously at my neck.

Knowing him, of course he would know what my biggest weakness is. I hated foreign touch with fiery passion, in any form or way. My hypersensitive skin can never hold it out. And he always uses that weakness to his benefit.

Like right now, having my back at his very warm chest, him breathing at my neck caused my legs to weaken involuntarily, my brain spinning in overdrive.

Not giving up, I elbowed him many times, but he didn't budge. He even strengthened his hold. Damn. I could hear my lungs panicking, trying to get as many oxygen as possible. My heartbeat speeds up, pumping as many blood as it can. Am I dying? My head becoming lighter...

Suddenly, he hugged me at the waist, freeing me from his choking hold. His last hot breath whisper,

"Someone's outside."

And I was pushed forcefully out.

_**Ichigo's room, time unknown**_

Waking up from my meditating trance, I quickly focused my senses to my surroundings. Shiro's warnings had never been a joke, he's really serious in preserving our lives. That's why he always alerting me of my father's attacks, since some of the attacks can cause serious injuries. I quickly sheathed my sword back into place and prepare to attack the intruder. I folded the blade and hid it under my pillow. Using my fist is enough. Sometimes, my confidence is surprisingly backfired at me, ten times fold.

But what I found, was not what I expected.

A shinigami, the shinigami I sensed earlier that evening, is in my room, searching. I could hear the swishing sound of his robe, the silent, almost nonexistent flapping sound of the fluttering butterfly that usually accompanied a shinigami. The shinigami somehow didn't realized my presence, or he just ignored my existence, since humans usually can't see them. His flowery scent wafting through my sensitive nose. What the hell?

_Be careful, King. Something's off._

Ignoring Shiro's warning(Really, I shouldn't do that), I decided to give this shinigami a scare. Hell, his flames was small and weak, comparing to my own. The red flames was chilling, flakes of snow could be seen from the sparks. He must be an elemental-type. Most probably ice-type.

"It is near..." _she _spoke. The shinigami is a she! Like hell I would know that! The flames are all the same. However, again, like hell I care.

Stepping off my bed silently, I headed towards her heartbeat. Damn, she's small. A bit taller than Yuzu, or maybe the same height. She really, truly ignored me. I'm not surprised.

So I surprised her.

"It is near MY ASS!" I kicked her square in the head. The back of her head, sending her tumbling down the floor. Her heart actually skipped a beat! Victory!

And she's really small. She was very surprised, I could imagine question marks formed on top of her head. So I continue my little act.

"You sound pretty confident aren't you, for a burglar? What the hell do you mean by near? The safe or something! ?" I made sure my voice didn't rise too much as to prevent it backfired at me. I didn't wear my headphones after all.

She's REALLY confused. Even her beautiful voice was filled with it.

"Y...you can..actually see me? I mean, since you just kicked me..."

"Of course I can. What the hell are you talking about?" I feigned ignorance, again. How long since I've mastered that? Oh, since I was blinded. Only Mamoru-san and Haruka-san could see through it. Old man and the girls too, but I hardly lie to them. Uryuu can only see it partially, since I usually let him see through it. All in all, I'm a great actor.

"It is not possible for a normal human being to be able to see me," oh, her voice calmed. Her heartbeat too. She's good.

"Since I am...a 'shinigami'." her voice is surprisingly chilly at this point. Don't know if this is used for intimidating purpose or not, but I'm not falling for it. Mamoru-san is scarier.

So, I continue my act with the usual question,

"What the hell are you talking about?"

And so, the meeting is continued with an explaining session, as expected. But what is unexpected about this, is that the girl is using DRAWINGS to explain. She has a colouring set(colourful crayons! CRAYONS!) in her robes, can you believe that? Luckily, she uses her own drawing pad. If she uses mine...I think I'm going to buy a new one. And burn the old one.

And her drawings are, what do you call it, terrible? Yeah, terrible. How do I know it? I traced her hand movements with my finger, drawing back on my thigh. A bunny, she draw a bloody bunny, and bears, and, raccoons, I think, to explain about Hollows, Shinigami, Soul Society, and pluses. Can you believe that?

And she LOVED that bloody bunny, I could her heartbeat increased when she draw the bloody thing. She's EXCITED drawing that thing. And the thing is HORRIBLE. Hell, even Yuzu's drawing is better.

So, when she explained the whole thing, I feigned hearing, since I am more focused to hear Shiro's laughter. He was choking, hard.

_Ha -cough- ha, what the hell is that THING? ! _And so, his laughter cause my head to spin. Not like I would show it to her. Oh yeah, Shiro's the one who used my useless eyes, since he could see and I'm not.

Tuning off Shiro's laughter, I heard her ask.

"So, what do you think?" Damn, she was beaming! BEAMING! Her radiating aura hit my face at full force. If I could see right now, I would have closed my eyes at the unholy bright light. She's actually proud of her drawing, no, doodles! So, how do I answer?

_Your drawing is the most 'artistic' THING I've ever seen in my entire life! _Shiro said between laughters.

Ignoring his comment, I started with the obvious. Schooling my face and body into something of understanding, I answered her.

"...I see. So, you're a shinigami. And you came from someplace called Soul Society to exterminate an evil spirit. Okay, I'll believe you." As expected, since I have a die-hard shinigami hater as my best friend. And her explanation was way simpler than Uryuu's. That's expected, as I am just a _normal human being._

Shiro sneered.

"But, the problem is..." she looked at me as if expecting something.

"How the HELL could I understand things with that crappy doodles of yours?" Ah, a vein is popping. Looks like I hit a nerve.

"This isn't a doodle, you ass. This is ART!"_ Oh, she's pissed~,_ Shiro said in sing-song voice. But I'm not going to give up and accept that THING as an art. NEVER. It's degrading my own drawings, which is WAY better than hers.

"Oh yeah, that kind of 'art' is the level of a THREE years old!" and she strikes. Actually, I didn't expect that.

"I'll show you ART! Bakudou #1, _Sai!_" She thrust her hand forward and swing it to the side. After that, I could see reishi formed and binds both my arms and legs, toppling me to the floor. _Oh shit._

_So much for not attracting attention, King-o._ Shut up. Damn, this thing's strong.

"Hahaha! Now, taste my ART!" and she grabbed a black marker pen from my desk, and doodled on my face. Fuck! Luckily none of my markers on the desk a permanent one, I hid the permanent marker inside the drawer. But still...

_Hell yeah! _Shut up, Shiro!

"Damn it! What the hell did you do? !" Yeah, I do want to learn this thing. Shooting compressed reishi balls at Shiro everyday somehow became quite boring. I need a variety. If I could do this at him...

_Like hell I would let you! _I inwardly rolled my eyes.

I glared my useless eyes at her, demanding answers. And she actually dared to look so smug, in MY room, no less! I could feel her smirking, dammit!

"That's bakudou first, Sai. It's just a restraining technique, the weakest one. But I don't think you could free from that. No one could." Oh yeah? We'll see about that.

However, suddenly my senses went off. Danger! Danger! A burst of reiatsu could be felt, from _downstairs._

Damn it, Shiro!

_Hungry..._

I froze. Holy shit. That desire...

_So hungry...the soul...the strong soul...its here..._

I'm so surprised I don't realize the shinigami's frantically trying to sense the Hollow downstairs. Can't she sense it? That thing's so near!

_Hungry..._

"Hey, release me, now!" I demand her, but she failed to hear me.

"How can it hide its reiatsu at such close vicinity?" her heartbeat increased. She's panicked. Wait, you can't panic now!

_King, there's only one down there._

Damn, I know that! But...

"KYAA! ! ! !" Damn, "YUZU! ! !" that shook the shinigami out of her panic.

"Downstairs? !" but I ignored her. I simply wanted to move, to protect my family. _That's the purpose of my life, my bushido. _So, get the fuck up!

"YUZU! ! !" _She's still alive, King._ Dammit, I know that! Ughhh-ahhhhh!

I managed to get up, surprising the shinigami yet again.

"You can't stand! That's impossible!" she exclaimed, but our talk were cut short when we heard a crash. Damn, Yuzu! Karin! Dad!

Despite all the commotion, I felt a small spirit nearby. The weakening heartbeat. No way...

"Ichi-nii..." Karin was crawling to my room, _bleeding. _Like I could forget that coppery scent. So, I crawled my way towards her. With both my hands and legs tied to the back. Amazing, aren't I? Note the sarcasm.

"Karin! You're okay? Where's Yuzu? And dad?" _Both of them are fine, your dad's passed out, but your sister..._

"The thing's got her...run, Ichi-nii..." and she passed out. The shinigami ran out of the room, after confirming Karin's condition. No, she can't leave me here. There's no way she would leave me here! NEVER!

So I did what I do best, breaking free. And that shocked her out, again, but not long. I could smell Yuzu's blood. Dammit, dammit, no!

I quickly ran back into my room, grabbing the nearest weapon, a rarely used for practice baseball bat, and ran downstairs. The shinigami followed closely behind.

_Hungry... where is it?_

I know where the thing you seek. It's here, ME! YOU'RE SEARCHING FOR ME! COME HERE! EAT ME IF YOU CAN! My senses are going overdrive, I don't think I could hold Shiro's natural instincts any longer.

_Come and get me, you motherfucking son-of-a-bitch! _Shiro's maniacal laugh ringing loudly in my head. Inwardly, I prayed that Uryuu will come. I don't think the shinigami can hold out this Hollow. I forgot to call him using my cellphone, but he must have sensed my fluctuating reiatsu.

"Where..." the Hollow was still searching for me. Damn, the thing's senses is as terrible as the shinigami. In its hand, is my little sister. I could feel her weakened heartbeat.

"Onii-chan..." her voice...no, no, NO!

"YUZU! ! !" this time, I don't care if my eardrums burst, as long as my family is safe.

I faced the Hollow. That thing's huge. As tall as the electric pole. His hand...his hand could crush Yuzu anytime.

_Stop thinking weird things, King! We're going to kill that thing and get your sister back! _That's the nicest thing he had ever said to me, but I'm not gonna tell him that. He's going to be smug about that all the time. If we ever survived this.

"Hey you! You're searching for me, right? I'M HERE! GET ME!" my shouts surprised the shinigami. Hell, I'm going to surprise her more. I charged at the Hollow.

I do know a Hollow's weakness is at its mask, and the mask is WAY up, but my first priority is my sister. I swing the bat at its hand, the one holding Yuzu. And that shaken his hold.

And he swings his hand, the one holding Yuzu, at me. Crushing the bat completely, but I got my sister back. That's what important. And the result?

_ARE YOU _"STUPID? !" I got yelled, both inside and out. She had sliced one of its hands, but not deep enough to cause immense pain.

_What are you doing, feeding us to that thing? Damn, he's WEAKER than me! Don't throw away your fucking life that easily, you fucking asshole-of-a-King!_

"What are you doing, throwing yourself at him? Are you nuts? ! His hunger won't be satisfied even if you give your soul to him! He will still eats us all!" The shinigami's words is nicer, but still the meaning is the same. But I don't care. I really don't.

_You ass! Look out! CRASH!_ I smell blood...

_Hungry...Mom! Mom! It's hurt! I'm bleeding! Mom, WAKE UP!_

I snapped my eyes open. Though I can't see, but I can still smell. And hear. The shinigami. She's injured. Large wound on her upper body. She won't be able to fight. The Hollow had tasted her. She will die. My family's injured.

_And it's all my fault...!_

The shinigami, somehow sensing my distress, suggested a way to save us all. She will give us half her power. Me and Shiro will become shinigami.

_Just take it, King! I want to give that thing a piece of me!_

And therefore, I agreed. A little pain is nothing if it's for my family.

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia."

"...I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. Let's hope this will not become our last meeting."

And I thrust her sword into me. Before the massive power consumed us both, I could smell her scent of fresh fallen sakura flowers. A very nice scent...

I could feel it, her powers going into me. Somehow, my raging, uncontrollable black flames, suddenly becoming surprisingly tame, and confined. Turning into a small compressed black ball of flames, in the centre of the red, snowy flame that was hers.

I am now a shinigami.

_LET'S ROCK, AIBOU!_

Shiro actually controlled my body, and cut the Hollow's hand. He's cackling like a maniac, feeling the taste of the new power. I smirked inwardly.

I've changed. My body, or is it soul? Has become lighter. Power leaking off me like a compressed water inside a punctured bottle. I'm strong. _Strong._

My attire had changed. I actually wore a set of silky, _black_ kimono. I hold a very huge sword, a result from the leaking power, I'll really need to control my powers later. But now...

_**Time to kill. **_I licked my lips. If anyone looked closely, they could see my usual amber eyes had become bright gold. Actually, my wide 'Shiro's customary bloodthirsty smirk' had actually gave it out.

The shinigami, Kuchiki Rukia, had lost all of her powers just to confine my raging black flames. Wonder how would I repaid her kindness?

However, right now, I charged. The Hollow was trying to stop my advance but failed miserably. _The strong eats the weak. _Everything seems to be in slow motion.

A single slice is enough. The grey flames combined with Shiro's merciless white flames through the blade, leaving the bluish white side out. The Hollow is no more. The threat to my family, is no more.

**Name : **Kurosaki Ichigo

**Age : **15 years-old

**Hair colour : **Orange

**Eye colour : **Amber

**Occupation : **_High school student/Shinigami_

Emotions and adrenaline running through me like wildfire. And when both dissipated, the only thing left inside me is exhaustion. My darkness is back, this time consuming my awareness along. I passed out.

However, if I wasn't too excited during the fight, I might have realized that I could actually _see_ the Hollow.


End file.
